


When Tom Meet Alexa

by KaceyNightshade (Chloecleo246), Luna Riddle (Chloecleo246)



Series: Percy Jackson's Little Sister [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/KaceyNightshade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/Luna%20Riddle
Summary: Time Travel. Set in Tom's second year of Hogwarts. Alexandra doesn't know what she's gotten herself into this time and no one can save her as she starts her own quest in the magical world. And with Hecate in charge and Aphrodite pulling strings she bound to run to to trouble. "I swore I'd never love anyone because them I could get hurt, I'd be weak,"





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, I do own Alexandra and the storyline thought ;)

 

**Alexandra's POV:**

I stood on platform nine and three quarters in my second-hand uniform with my second hand things packed in my trunk, fidgeting with my wand the only 'new' thing I had with me, it was twelve and a half inches made from holly with hair of Pegasus and essence of the sea.

I wasn't panicking as I got on the train and tried not to think about my home (which was sixty years or so in the future) where I'd fought monsters and dealt with crazy gods and goddesses instead of witch's and wizards, dark lords and magic wands. When someone interrupted my thoughts,

"Excuse me, but is anyone sitting here?" A boy asked me and another thing, why do they have to talk in such a formal and proper way?

"No," I answered quietly, pulling out a book, well at least my dyslexia is gone for now, I still had ADHD to help protect me.

"May I?" The boy asked, really, could he not read my body language.

"You may, if you tell me your name," I said resigned to the fact that he was staying.

"Tom Riddle," He replied "May I ask yours?" oh you had to be kidding me Tom effing Riddle of all people it would be him, I sighed

"My name is, Alexandra Persephone Jackson," I said holding out my hand to shake.

**Tom's POV:**

I looked over the petite girl in front of me, she was obviously a first year, her mannerisms indicated some one of high class in the magical world but her appearance contradicted that thought, second hand uniform and other second hand belongings and her name Alexandra Persephone Jackson was clearly muggle yet she acted like she was raised in the magical world.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Jackson," I said charmingly swiftly raising her hand to my lips and place a light kiss, meeting her eyes as I did to observe her reaction, surprise lit up her eyes and a light blush dusted her cheeks,

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Riddle," she murmured giving me small smile highlighting her a sea green eyes.

I found myself smiling back before I sat down across from her, what was that I mentally told myself.

**Alexandra's POV:**

Oh my gods, he has dimples, how is that even fair, stop it Alex, I mentally chided myself. I'm not here to be his fan girl. Besides wasn't the whole point of going on a solo quest, to: 1. Sort out my feelings, 2. Figure out who I am without my brother, and 3. Try not to complete the quest.

"So, Miss Jackson, where do you come from?" Tom Riddle asked

"Please call me Alexa," I said hoping that it wasn't weird in this time period "Jupiter's Orphanage,"

"Then please call me Tom," he said "Jupiter's Orphanage" he appeared to be thinking,

It was an actually place now (because mist), and I had grown up at Camp Jupiter as an orphan so I technically wasn't lying.

**Flashback:**

_"Why is this such a big deal?!" I screamed,_

_"Because I can't help but feel like second choice!" He yelled back,_

_"Oh my gods, what is wrong with you?! Ja- me and him have only ever been friends!" I said forcing my voice down,_

_"But you wanted more, didn't you? Every year you'd run of to their camp and spend the year with him, for crying out loud in the battle of Manhattan, you were helping them, not us!" He screamed,_

_"Gah," I said throwing my hands up, "I can't deal with this, we need to take a break," I started walking away,_

_"Alex, wait," his voice was shocked "I'm sorry,"_

_"We need time apart," I said my voice cracking, and then I ran through camp and jumped in the lake._

**End of flashback**

**Tom's POV:**

She fell asleep on the way here, I cannot explain this, but for some reason I am drawn to this girl, she's a puzzle, enigma, a well, riddle that I must solve, she cannot be a pure blood, she was too nice to me yet she is not filled with that muggle-born curiosity or fear, she was raised in orphanage like me, yet she seems innocent but her eyes are so alive so wild yet haunted.

I study her for a moment longer before pulling out one of my spell books, I force myself to read, while watching her over the top of my book.

**Alexandra's POV:**

_"You will come back? Won't you Lexi?" He said hesitantly,_

_"I promise," I answered._

I blinked rapidly, pushing away memories of the past, I had nearly forgotten where I was, until my vision cleared and I saw Tom reading a spell book, I watch as his eyes flick over to me.

****


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear hushed whispers of war and a few ‘accidental’ shoves from some of the richer looking girls reminded me that people really don’t change, just as depressing and rude as the-

Woah Alex you are not acting like an eleven year old I thought, although I am an ‘orphan’ here so I guess I can be as dark and depressing as I like. No bad Alex, my mind chided me, think happy.

 

“Jackson, Alexandra!” a man called (a teacher probably),         

I walked up dodging a couple of really pushy people, and sat down on the stool, the man smiled kindly at me and placed the hat on my head.

 

_How strange, I haven’t sorted a demi-god that wasn’t a child of Hecate or Trivia before._

_ Hecate didn’t tell me about you, I though crossly _

_A time- traveller too, how interesting._

_ Hurry up sort me, _

_You are very bitter for one so young,_

_ I had to grow up quickly, we all did. _

_Yes, I see that._

_ Please just sort me, I don’t like not being able to see. _

_Very well, daring, ambitious, brave, loyal, pragmatic and cunning, you would do well in Gryffindor, but I image you would soon grow tired of their reckless nature. You have a stronger desire to prove yourself as more than just a little sister, Slytherin, would fit you, however your unclear blood status would make you a target. Hufflepuff would unsettle you,_

_ That’s the house that values loyalty and friendship, isn’t it? _

_Yes poor Helga Hufflepuff would hate the fact that war is still tearing the world apart, she believed that the world would get better as time went on._

_ Oh _

_And while you are interested in learning you are no Ravenclaw,_

_ So you’re saying I have to be in either a house of reckless idiots or a house full of- _

_I think I know the house that is best for you._

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat called

 

_Drop by to talk anytime Alexa,_ I hear the hat whisper in my head before the light assaults my eyes, my uniform has changed from plain black to having green and silver lining, the other students clap politely as a I walk towards the Slytherin table.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, but I saw a couple of glares sent my way, there didn’t appear to be any real hostility behind them. They were searching, I realised seeking out the first years with potential, those with powerful connections and the extras.

 

I suppose in their eyes I would fall under ‘extras’, I snicked quietly well that was nothing new. Although it would be funny to just casually have Hecate drop by, they would probably show some kind of emotion, it would be good for them. I could sense someone’s gaze, I looked up and locked eyes with To- no _Riddle_.

 

**Flashback:**

“You can’t change the past daughter of the Sea,” Hecate said, collecting things from her shelves.

 

“Okay….” I said tilting my head in confusion, “So should I just leave or..” I pointed at the exit walking backwards.

 

“But I am sending you to the past on a quest,” she continued waving her hand in my general directions.

 

“But you just sai-“ I started

 

“Are you familiar with time paradox’s?” Hecate said turning to face me, I gulped her eyes seemed to burn straight through me.

 

“Um… I think it’s when you change something in the past but then the thing that made you go back never happened so you would have never gone back in the first place, but then…” my brain was spinning.

 

Hecate looked amused, “Yes that is one of them, I was referring to when the time travel is always going to happen, everything that happens has already happen and thus anything you do in the past you have already done.” She explained “I believe that you have already lived in the past and now it is time for you to go.”

 

“That’s not really a quest” I said backing up even more, “And what do you mean I’ve already been to the past, I-“

 

“I was getting there,” Hecate muttered turning back to her shelves and pulling something free and passing it to me.

 

It was a moving photograph ripped in half, I caught my breath, a smiling girl stared back at me, she laughed and an arm slipped around her waist pulling her close. It was black and white but it was me.

 

“Your quest should you chose, and _you will chose_ to accept it, is…..”

 

**End of flashback**

Someone who loses everything and thus becomes a monster. A tormenter, a true evil, and I was suppose to help cause that. ‘A _necessary evil_ Alexandra’ and I was staring him straight in the face. Great. Eventually he turned to talk to another member of the house and I released a silent breath. Who knew evil was cute, I thought mentally panicking, but at the same time I recognised those eyes, Luke had them, Maya and Octavian to an extent, countless others that I had seen in visions, even my brother had, had that look. The same haunted expression and desire to change everything.


End file.
